


Family Time Livestream

by FuzzyKittyOWO



Series: WTSTWYM Fluffy shorts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Celebrity! Levi, Doting Daddy! Levi, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Instagram, Instagram Live, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Social Media, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), french! levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyKittyOWO/pseuds/FuzzyKittyOWO
Summary: Levi, the international celebrity known for his roles in every part of the entertainment and fashion industry has some family time with his son and his husband, Eren. They livestream a bit of their day together. He displays just how whipped he is.One shot to Want To Show The World You're Mine.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: WTSTWYM Fluffy shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774570
Comments: 14
Kudos: 269





	Family Time Livestream

Levi was finally home after shooting a few scenes in a new movie he was starring in and recording a new song that he had written. He had to wake up at the ass crack of dawn for the scene they were shooting and he had his song recording right after that so he was definitely grumpy. He hated mornings with a passion. He was not a morning person but his occupation called for it.

He spent the better part of his morning yelling at his co-star actress for being a fuck up. He really didn’t have the patience for her fuck ups this morning. So of course, he tore her a new one. And of course she got it right the next take. The director was more than a little peeved but hey, what could he do? Male or female, no one tested his patience...well no one save for Eren and his kid.

He also threw his mic at the guitarist at his recording...well, he tried to. Erwin stopped him before it even left his hand. The stupid fuck kept on playing wrong even after being shown repeatedly how do it. Levi swore he had it out for him. Levi had beat his ass before after all for drooling over Eren the first time he sat in on his recording session. And everyone knew how much Levi hated people making multiple mistakes. 

Of course the guy didn’t have it out for Levi though. He knew that he could beat his ass and he wasn't willing to go down that road again. It was an honest constant mistake. He had a hangover and he was having a hard time playing correctly, but of course this didn’t matter to Levi. All he knew was that this guy was wasting his time.

In short Levi had a testy morning and finally made it home by 2 pm. He was making good time. He could spend more than a couple of hours with his family.

He took his shoes off at the door and put them away in the wooden shoe cupboard they had near the door. 

Hearing the chewy squeals and giggles within the mansion, all of his anger and irritation immediately faded away. A smile quickly etching itself on his face.

“I’m home!” he called.

Shortly after he heard the pitter patter of little feet across the wooden floor and a giggling Eren. Soon he saw his son toddling through the doorway of their kitchen towards him. Eren following behind him. Love clearly seen in his eyes as he watched his son run towards his father.

“Papa!” the toddler called to Levi, his arms outstretched, wanting to be picked up.

Levi’s smile grew impossibly wider and he snatched up his son, Riren and spun him around.

“Hi bébé! I missed you to bits and pieces mon petit chou!” he said as he smothered him in kisses. All while the toddler giggled in delight. He loved when his father smothered him with love. His dad was a real superhero in his eyes.

“I missed you too” the toddler said as he squished his Papa’s cheeks and gave him a slobbery kiss on his forehead, much like his maman does to him when he comes home from being out with his grand-mère or visiting his cousins. He believed his Papa really loved his welcome home kisses.

He wasn’t wrong either because Levi really did enjoy them, even with the saliva left on his forehead. His son's bodily fluids were clean as day according to him. There was nothing gross about it. 

After he set the 4 year old toddler down, he turned his attention to Eren who had been watching the exchange with adoration in his eyes. He opened his arms wide and smiled at Eren with a chuckle. 

Eren smiled while shaking his head before waddling his way into Levi’s arms. Yes, waddled. Eren is 7 months pregnant and Levi couldn't be happier. He gave Eren a long kiss on the lips before he kneeled down and kissed his belly as well.

“I’m home, mon trésor” he said with his lips against Erens taut belly as he felt a kick. He fondly stroked Eren’s belly one more time before standing again.

“How are you feeling mon amour?” he asked Eren with a bit of concern as they followed the toddler into the large living room, Levi supporting his back as they walked.

“Same old really. My feet and back hurt but it’s okay. It’s not a big deal. Riren has been a good boy all day today too. We had a lot of fun today.” Eren responded with a smile on his lips.

Just as Levi was about to respond, the toddler ran up to them. He had grabbed his stuffed bunny that Levi had gotten during his trip to Milan. He absolutely loved it. It somehow reminded him of him maman.

“Papa, can we make cookies, pretty please? We haven’t baked together in forever and I really wanna do it with you and maman!” Riren said with puppy dog eyes, knowing his father would agree. He was a smart kid and he knew he had his Papa wrapped around his little finger, tightly. His papa didn’t seem to realize it but his maman sure did.

Levi thought about it a moment. Levi tries to Limit the amount of sugar Riren eats because he doesn’t Riren to be like those kids addicted to sugar, but again the key word here is tries. To be honest, he kind of caves whenever Riren asks for it. Eren having to stop him. However he really didn’t see the harm in it this time so he agreed. 

“Sure, mon petit chou. Let’s all go get everything ready so we can make the cookies, okay? ” Levi said. Eren’s silence implying that he was okay with the plan. So they all made their way to the kitchen.

As they made their way to the kitchen, Eren thought it would be a good idea to stream the affair. Levi wasn’t the best cook and he liked to share these cute family moments with Levi’s fans who had always supported them. He loved to let them peer into their lives and make them a part of it as much as he could.

They were a huge help over the years and it was the least he could do. Giving them a look into the peaceful life they helped give him the confidence to live by constantly giving their words of support and encouragement.

As Levi bustled around the kitchen grabbing all the ingredients that Eren listed for the cookies, Riren helped him by carrying everything back to the counter. 

While they did that Eren set up his phone and opened up his instagram account and started a live stream. People immediately flood into the stream.

While Levi was looking for the chocolate chips Eren began speaking.

“Hey guys! I hope you’re all doing well. We’re about to make some homemade cookies. I thought it would be cool if you guys joined us” Eren said with a smile as Riren came up to the camera. Even though he was just a kid he loved being in the spotlight already. He truly was Levi’s child.

“Hi everyone!” Riren said while jumping around and waving. His head full of black fluffy hair bouncing with him. 

The comment section of the live immediately exploded.

Hunnybunhun: OMG RIREN YOU CUTE LITTLE BUN

BTSstan24: He is so frickin cute! Someone call the frickin police, he is illegal! *dies from cuteness overload*

Miniminjimin: The cutey has arrived! Where are all my Riren fans +1

Hissunshinerine: +1

Leolin: +1

…..

Riren’s fans started flooding out. Everyone loved the adorable little toddler.

“Eren! I can’t find the chocolate chips, where are they?” Levi called from inside a long cupboard on the wall across the kitchen. He had noticed that Eren started streaming and he didn’t really care. He had already made a fool of himself on live for his family an infinite amount of times so he didn’t mind that they see him being silly again. He had basically lost his reputation as a cold man as soon as Eren came into his life. It basically got worse the second Riren was born.

Eren turned around and began to help Levi look for the chocolate chips. When he walked away, Riren picked up the phone. 

“We’re going to make chocolate chip cookies! Papa is really bad at baking though” Riren said while scrunching up his face with a smile. Showing off his missing teeth.

Even though riren couldn’t read. He had seen his maman and papa do this numerous times and he knew there were people in the phone even though he didn’t know what they were saying. 

His maman had said that when you see all the white things moving on the screen that means that people are watching you and they like to hear you talk. So Riren always tried his best to talk to them a lot.

“I’m helping papa make the cookies because between you and me..” Riren said as he looked around.

“I think papa is going to burn the cookies.” he whispered.

Lillynile78: Haha Levi can’t cook! Why didn’t I know this?!

Milesrinrl: Lmfao… Levi you’re kid has no faith in you IM DEAD

BunBunHun: It’s sad when a 4 year old feel like they have to watch an adult so they don’t mess up

Jiminismyhusband: @BunBunHun haha ikr gotta make sure Levi doesn’t burn the house down rofl

Oblivious to what was being said Riren carried the phone to show the live what his maman and papa were doing.

Somehow the chocolate chips had gotten to the highest shelf. Levi was standing on a stool and reaching for them. How they had gotten up that high, they didn’t know. Maybe the maid or butler did it?

Riren flipped the camera by tapping on the icon his maman had taught him how to use. Showing the watchers the homely scene.

“Papa! What are you doing silly!” Riren yelled, catching Levi and Eren’s attention. 

“I’m-” Levi began as he turned his head while he was reaching for the bag of chocolate chips. Big mistake. 

Levi fell backwards as he lost his balance, landing on his ass.

“Fucking shit! Ow!” Levi cursed.

Eren gasped and then slapped Levi upside the head.

“Levi Ackerman! How dare you use that language in front of our child!” Eren began.

“Sorry mon amour..” Levi said submissively.

“Silly papa!” Riren giggled.

Tumblan: Lol Levi got his block knocked off

BTSstan24: You’d think he’d learn after being knocked in the head 45 million times already smh lol

Yolobrorue: *dead*

Oulothesnowman: Wow he’s a total family man now lol

BunBunHun: Talk about a puppy husband rofl

Eren huffed and then waddled back to Riren. He took the phone and began to talk to the fans and answer their questions for a bit before he set the phone down far enough away on a tripod so that the people watching the live could see most of the kitchen.

After they finished getting all of the supplies, they began to make the dough for the cookies. Levi was doing pretty okay..that was until he grabbed the jar of salt instead of the sugar and basically ruin everything.

Eren watched him very closely after that. Riren did as well, he couldn't have his papa ruining his cookies after all, even though he didn’t really know what he should be watching for.

Everyone in the live was enjoying watching the family interact. No matter how many times they watched Levi with his family. They were still shocked at the amount he changed when he was with them opposed to when he was alone. He went from being an absolute potty mouth to a doting father and a super docile husband.

When they finally got the cookies in the oven, Levi took over the live while Eren helped Riren clean up.

“Hey, you little shits. Don’t you guys have anything better to do?” Levi said as he rolled his eyes as he read the comments criticising his ability to nearly ruin the cookies 4 times, amazingly. 

Yurumon: How can you be that bad at baking lmfao cookies are like the easiest thing to make!

Horumoronomu: You suck at baking

Kiklobun: You better stop cursing before Eren hears you lmfao

…

The comments went on and on. Levi read them and scowled as he saw many of the comments talking about how Eren probably heard him cursing and how he was going to come and knock him upside the head. Many even said they were going to tell on him.

“You Fu- you brats! You better not!” Levi whispered. He knew eren often answered his dms from fans so it wasn’t like he could just ignore it. It certainly wouldn’t be missed if a bunch of people dmed Eren saying that Levi had been cursing.

The comments exploded, all of them were laughing that Levi had stopped himself from cursing and immediately fixed himself. Dude was whipped...lol.

Levi was going to try to...politely ask the viewers to not do what they were going to do but before he could Eren had returned. He cursed under his breath.

“What was that?” Eren asked, thinking he heard Levi say something.

“Nothing.” Levi said casually.

Guinearecordholder: LMFAO

Rubylonegamer: Lol you gotta be kidding me! He is so whipped!

Yoloknome: I can’t...praying for my mans Levi 

Servicegamer: I can totally relate! My brothers who are afraid of their wives and husbands unite!

Pollyshusbandgoaway: +1 :’)

Billyisthman: @Pollyshusbandgoaway bro ik your wife didn’t make you use that username…

Pollyshusbandgoaway: @Billyistheman How did you know? She said it’s so that when I like another woman's picture she knows that I’m already taken. I say whatever makes her comfortable :’)

Billyistheman:........Praying for you brother...lol

Many people in the chat were laughing at Pollyshusbandgoaway. This was an extreme case of a docile husband.

Levi wasn’t paying attention to this bit of chat as he was playing with Riren and so was Eren. By the time they turned their attention back to the chat and conversing with the viewers, the topic had already changed. 

In the 13 minutes that it took for the cookies to finish baking, the entire family interacted with the viewers. Whenever someone in the chat had a question for Riren, either Eren or Levi would ask him for them.

Everyone was gushing over how cute Riren’s responses were. Once they heard the beeping of the kitchen timer, they grabbed the phone and made their way back to the kitchen to take the cookies out of the oven.

Once the cookies were out, Riren tried to fan them to make them cool down faster. He wanted to eat them immediately. Eren laughed as he watched his baby’s futile attempt at cooling the cookies by fanning his hands over them.

Levi conversed with the viewers for the 5 minutes it took the the cookies to cool about his new movie and Eren kept Riren occupied. Explaining why his fanning attempt wouldn’t really work and that it was better to wait. 

Of course Riren had the famous why’s to ask and that made time pass by quickly for him. By the time Riren had finished asking questions the cookies were cool. Eren tested it first before handing him the warm cookie.

Riren took a bite of it before he expressed his opinion on it.

“These are fucking delicious! Thank you maman!” Riren said cheerily.

Levi paused mid sentence and Eren gasped. The chat exploded

BunBunHun: OMG! HE DIDN’T!

Lillyloveyoma: Welp better start arranging Levi’s funeral #RIPLevi

Billyistheman: Lol like father like son. Rest in peace my man #RIPLevi

BTSstan24: Somebody call 911 Levi is about to be murdered lmfao #RIPLevi

The chat began to fill with RIP Levi hashtags very quickly. So many people were commenting that the chat was moving so fast you couldn’t even read it.

Once Eren had come back to himself he looked Levi right in the eyes. The anger clearly shown on his face.

“Levi Akerman you ha-” 

The live stream has ended.

Back at home everyone who had watched the instagram live was dying from laughter as they silently and quickly prayed for Levi.


End file.
